Stranger to Science
by ArtisticAuthor
Summary: Melissa Tuthers is no hero, she is not a mutant, nor an alien, but a normal human being. With a new threat rising, she may be the worlds only hope. Not a Mary Sue, rating due to language and some dark themes, nothing too bad. NOT an OCxAvenger fic
1. Welcome to New York

**Authors Note:**Before I begin I want to thank those who are taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy my fic. This is my first fanfic so please be respectful of that fact:). Melissa belongs to me along with any other OCs that may leak out into my stories XD. I can promise right now that this is not a mary sue fic, I'm not a big fan of those (Not criticizing anyone who writes them or enjoys them). This idea and the story surrounding this character is in progress and may or may not be a book one day, this is not one of my major story ideas. This idea just struck me when I was having a deep, philosophical talk with my mum about the soul, where we go after death, astral travelling, ect. I have very strange and often unique views and ideas about things :P. Being the nerd I am I couldn't help but put it into one of my many fandoms! Ok I'm done talking now, happy reading!

I don't own The Avengers nor anything from Marvel, I wish though.

How Melissa Tuthers had managed to get her sorry ass dumped in the streets of New York she would never know. That being said, she was still an amature at opening and navigating the walkways.

The young woman raised her head, long, frizzy curls bouncing as she shook it to clear away the dizziness. The midday sun glinted off of her sweat-coated caramel skin. She had forgotten how taxing walking the hidden paths was on the... everything! Mel shakily stood, leaning heavily against one of the grimy walls as her long legs grudgingly took her weight. "Well that was remarkably painless" she mumbled tiredly, raising a hand to rub at her golden-brown eyes and straightening her red shirt with the other. She leant against the cold stone, pondering her next move, and how furious Mordred probably was. She shuddered. He had come so close, so close to ending her, too close. She felt the overwhelming urge to just burst into tears. Why did this have to happen to her? She was to curious for her own good, but that's what all scientists were like, right? Mel huffed to herself, a grim yet determined frown set on her thin face. She had to keep going, continue with her research, she was a scientist after all. She had to learn more, extend her reach on this 'inner' power. Crying about it wouldn't help, she had to be brave. Being dumped out in such a huge city could work in her favor. It would delay the enemy from pursuing her for some time, she hoped. Well, at least she still had plenty of daylight left. Heaving her black and red backpack to her thin left shoulder and dusting off her black jeans, she set out, stumbling slightly, to find a hotel to rest up.

Right, trying to find a place to stay in the middle of New York was about as easy as finding that stupid needle in the haystack. Everywhere was just so expensive and, she wasn't going to deny it, she was a tight ass. Trudging through the bustling streets and past the crowded shop windows, the exhausted woman stopped at a road crossing, patiently waiting for the light to turn green. Her thoughts were a whirl inside her head. Spinning endlessly and endlessly. Statistics crashed together with her assumptions and thoughts to create an inescapable whirlpool of knowledge that she was right on the verge of understanding. It fascinated and frustrated her. Glancing around, in a desperate attempt to find something that would somehow tip her over that edge, her eyes landed on something very different. Something she had only ever seen in photographs. Rising hundreds of feet into the sky, only recently fully repaired and with a single letter emblazoned near its peak. Tall and proud, where once was the tower of one of her idols now stood the base of six of Earth's heroes. Avengers tower.

Mel gaped openly, mentally face palming. How could she have not realised this sooner. She was somewhere in the middle of New York, the place that was all over the news even now. The place where over a year ago, aliens invaded led by an evil mastermind. The place that got completely trashed. Looking around, Mel quickly realised that the evidence of that terrible battle were all around her, she had been to busy thinking of science that she hadn't noticed! Faint burn marks littered the shop walls, clearly plastered up holes were all around, not to mention many of the buildings looked new, or at least covered in a fresh coat of paint. Mel was shocked back to reality by the incessant blaring of the 'walk on' alarm. She quickly lurched forward to avoid being pushed by the crowd behind her and jolted as she realised she was headed toward the tower.

In her mind, though she continued walking forwards, Melissa hesitated. She had no business there, that building was a place for engineers and big time scientists and hero stuff. She was, well she called herself a scientist, currently researching into something that she knew to exist but, until she had the evidence needed, everyone else would just pass it up. Probably send her off to a crazy camp to, while they were at it. Mel knew she was so close to figuring it out, she just needed more time. With Mordred after her, that time may be more limited than she hoped. Mordred, that name alone sent shivers through her body, the bastard had been after her since the day she had first tapped in to her 'inner' power. She had been on the run ever since. He knew. He knew that she was a threat. A threat to his plans. He was powerful and dangerous, and he proved everything that she had been researching. She also thought he was insane, psychopathic and a complete asshole.

She was pulled out of her internal thoughts when she very nearly collided with a pole. The sound of people chuckling reached her ears and her light brown skin was tinted red. Cursing internally the fact that someone had been stupid enough to put a pole there, Mel raised her head to find that she was less than fifty metres from the stylish, sliding doors of the massive tower. Her heart seemed to speed up and her soul sped with it, perfectly in sync. She should keep moving, find a place to stay the night and continue looking into her problems and statistics, crack the code and learn to harness the power. Maybe then she would actually stand a chance against her pursuer. Surely though, a quick look around the lobby wouldn't hurt, when was the next time she would be in New York anyway. Feeling a little better, and more than a little excited, Mel hastily crossed the short space and entered the building.

Mel resisted the urge to gasp and stare, though she was very tempted to. Instead she opted to just stand there grinning like an idiot, just letting her mind absorb it all. It was fantastic! Beautiful architecture shone proudly around the room, on the other side of the huge floor well groomed secretaries sat behind flashy desks. Everyone of them wearing identical uniforms all with the familiar logo of Stark International appearing somewhere on their clothes. The spare space, which Mel guessed was used for waiting visitors, was luxuriously furnished, mostly with reds, yellows, golds and whites, though there was the occasional splash of blue. Everything was so perfect and high class, even the people busily power walking around the place, looking spick and span in there crisp suits and uniforms. And there, reclined in one of the very comfortable looking couches was a familiar face. Not a welcome one, however. A man. Dark, almost black eyes locked with hers, standing out against almost deathly pale skin. A crooked grin that was too big for his head split his face as he stood in one fluid motion, the clean, gun-metal grey suit he wore creasing only slightly before straightening. He turned to face her and she felt the sickly warm yet cold gust hit her, then his voice echoed in her head. "Hello my dear".

Mordred.

Please let me know what you think of it so far, as I said this story idea is very new and I am experimenting with it. I promise there will be action in the next chapter X) Please no flaming, constructive criticism is very welcome though. Hopefully some questions will be answered next chapter as well, until then, and I don't know for sure when that will be but hopefully soon, happy reading!

ArtisticAuthor


	2. Brush with Death

Authors note: So I was rereading the first chapter and quickly realised it was pretty crap. It was probably because I rushed it a bit because I wanted to get something up. I hope that this chapter will be better, more action packed, less rushed and all in all get the story really going. Big shout out to Kevan, thanks for all the support! Hope some questions are answered in this chapter.

Oh, just quickly on another note, this fic will not be a romance, at least not between my OCs and any canon characters. There will be pairings, but not between Mel or Mordred and anyone else.

I don't own The Avengers nor anything from Marvel.

Mel's skin felt clammy, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. How had he found her so quickly? It was impossible! He had been nowhere near her, surely his control couldn't be that powerful. A couple of hours ago she had lost him in the streets of London, opening one of the walkways and pissing the hell off. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, she had lost control of herself and been deposited in the middle of New York. Blah, blah, blah, you know the story from there. The point is he shouldn't be here, not now!

Too shocked to do anything but stare in horror, she felt his spirit quickly reaching into hers, strangling and subduing her. She wanted to scream. To curse him until he dropped dead. The only sound she made was a near silent, rattling whimper.

Crooked grin never leaving his face, Mordred stalked leisurely toward her, hands clasped behind his back. Mel trembled within, an internal battle raging between her and him. A battle of the spirit. A battle she was losing.

She could only watch as he paced forward, thin frame held high on long, spidery legs. He towered a full head over her, greasy charcoal hair falling around his defined jawline. It seemed everything about the man was creepy and insect-like.

Oh god, she had to move! He was almost upon her, she knew if he reached her it would all be over. One touch and he would send the overpowering strength of his soul surging into hers.

"Well played my dear, not good enough, but well played" Mordred's deep, icy voice pierced her body, sending shivers across her skin, none of the suit clad employee's seemed to notice. He was right in front of her now, pausing only to flash her a slightly deranged smirk, before slowly reaching a hand up towards her face. She stared, eyes wide and full of terror, locked with his, under a spell she couldn't break.

Mel felt tears well up in her eyes and her skin steadily grow damp with sweat as she desperately tried to break his hold on her. He held her firm, however, and didn't even look to be under any stress, time seemed to slow down as his hand came ever closer. A single tear slid down her cheek, Mordred's soft yet crushing smile filled her vision.

"No!" Mel shrieked as his hand brushed a curling strand of her brown hair. Her shriek turned to a scream as she felt a wrench within, followed by a burst of pure energy. Energy embodied with all her desperation and anger. A blast of vibrant turquoise suddenly ignited around her chest, radiating brightly from its central point over her heart. A roaring flame expelling only a gentle warmth. In a blinding eruption, swirling tendrils whipped outwards, crashing into Mordred and sending him flying backwards into a large coffee table.

The impact shattered the glass of the modern piece, leaving the man's motionless form draped awkwardly across its dented metal base. Mel gasped, stumbling and panting as Mordred's influence was ripped out and a wave of debilitation crashed over her. She distantly registered the sounds of people screaming and yelling but her foggy mind was too busy working to just keep herself standing. The flame-like forks faded away to evaporated wisps, those quickly growing faint.

The sound of hundreds of shoes pounding on the fine marble floors blurred together with the incessant drumming of her heart. What the hell was that just now?! In all her time studying the soul she had never come across anything like what she had just done. Mel resisted the urge to start comparing it to her charts and statistics, now definitely wasn't the time, especially since she could see the gangly form of Mordred standing amongst the ruins of the table.

"Seems you still have some tricks up your sleeve" the lithe man drawled, nonchalantly brushing shards of broken glass from his suit. His dark eyes flashed dangerously before his face split into his familiar psychotic grin. "Maybe you will show me some fun after all" with these final words, Mordred pelted forward, moving with a speed unexpected for his build.

He was upon her within seconds, vaulting nimbly over the remains of the demolished coffee table, his classy clothing hardly a hindrance. Neither of them payed any attention to the panicking civilians all around, nor those who were watching, faces frozen in varying degrees of confusion, fear and shock.

Mel jolted, struggling to stay awake, she cursed as her mind went blank. 'Come on! Give me something here, anything!' She thought hysterically.

Using his built up momentum, Mordred leant back, swinging his spindly right leg up and around. The kick hit its mark perfectly, colliding hard with the left side of her rib cage. Mel gasped as pain exploded across the side of her body and she dropped to the floor instantly, curling up in a attempt to protect herself from further damage.

Wasting no time, Mordred fell into a swift crouch, right hand snapping out to close tightly around her lean neck. Mel choked, gasping for breath as his long fingers wrapped around her throat, preventing the air from flowing. Her struggles were weak from exhaustion and lack of air. Every limb felt as if it were made of lead that had been set ablaze. Strangled, gurgling noises bubbled up in her throat, her vision began to go dark, Mordred's bloodthirsty sneer shone through the advancing blackness.

Melissa lost control completely as raw instinct took over. The basic desire to keep on living clouding her judgment. She felt herself slipping, eyelids falling lower and lower, the crushing grip never faltering around her airway.

Then it was gone. Mel's eyes flew open as she heaved in great gusts of oxygen, feeding her starved lungs. In the corner of her eye she could see the blurred, grey form of Mordred stumbling back from something. Whatever that something was, Mel made a mental note to thank it, or him.

With a start, Mel realised there was another tall, fuzzy shape near her. Unlike Mordred, this person was broad shouldered and muscular, easily recognisable as a man. Her sight beginning to clear, the young woman could hazily make out short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a deep blue shirt with some red mixed in and black jeans.

She could hear the shouting of the crowd now, though it sounded as though she were underwater as her hearing began to come back, she hadn't even noticed it had gone. Everything felt numb. Adrenaline mixing with heart stopping relief. Still somewhat bewildered by the ongoing pandemonium, Mel tried to focus on her supposed saviour. She could still feel the deadened pain in her side where Mordred's attack had hit, her neck throbbed and she knew both places would have large bruises tomorrow. Considering she lived till then.

Sight almost completely back to normal now, she could make out the features of his face, he was really quite handsome. Wait, she knew that face from somewhere!

Mel's heart dropped down into her stomach as she realised who, exactly, had saved her. Captain America. The Captain America, stood over her, hunched in a defensive posture, fists clenched and up near his chest. She would recognise his face anywhere, hell to this day the avengers still made the biggest headlines worldwide. Everyone constantly wanted the latest on the world's mightiest heroes.

Though his real name evaded her at this moment. Scott? Stephen? Steve! That was it! Steve Rogers! God, right now she wanted to jump up and hug him. Only thing stopping her was how weak she felt, sprawled across the cold floor, and the fact that Mordred had turned his abysmal gaze on the timeless hero.

"Ah, a hero!" he crowed, a manic edge to his voice. Mel knew that Mordred loved a good fight, he enjoyed the slow, torturous battles most, letting his foe think they had the upper hand and then cutting them down. He didn't have mercy, the freak enjoyed gradually killing his opposition, ensuring they suffered as much as possible. Surely the great Captain America would be more than a match for him though, wouldn't he?

"I'm not sure who you are and I don't think I want to know, but I don't take kindly to men who attack people for no reason" the Captain's deep, confident voice cut through the clamor of the crowd and reassured Mel more than ever. For the first time in months, she felt almost completely safe, that feeling quickly deserted her.

Mel was so drained she could barely follow the ensuing battle. She caught glimpses in between her faltering vision but her brain couldn't keep up.

Mordred charged, catching Rogers by surprise with his agility. He hit hard, holding nothing back, three quick strikes sent the Captain reeling. The first strike was a light blow to the head, right over his left ear, it was only meant to stun. The second blow was harder, a quick yet strong jab to the stomach. Finally, a blow that should have sent him down for the count, Mordred brought his right leg up, finishing in a karate style kick. Straight to the heroes throat.

Rogers gasped, coughing and hacking at the impressive strike. Who the hell was this guy?!

"Come on Captain! I expected more from a hero!" Mordred screeched, his pupils dilated with sick glee. Mel knew he was completely gone now, caught up in the twisted game he was playing. His grin was nearly ear to ear.

Swallowing quickly, Steve spun around, fists raised, teeth clenched and senses alert. He wouldn't underestimate this man again and he turned to face him, however, he did a double take, the man had disappeared. Deep, chilling laughter echoed. The watching crowd seemed to shift as one with nervousness, panicked whispers breaking out in their ranks. A strangled sound caused the Captain to whip back around. The woman! How could he have forgotten?

Dashing the few steps back to where she had fallen and kneeling beside her, Steve instantly saw that she was trying to say something.

"U-using the walkw-ways" her speech was slurred and scarcely louder than a murmur.

"Don't close your eyes, just look at me" he spoke with concern, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Walkways-s" Mel repeated, her slow drawl more urgent this time. Rogers was definitely confused now, walkways as in...concrete paths. The confusion must have shown on his face because she continued.

"H-hidden" her voice broke as she dragged in a breath, her amber eyes going wide. The Captain froze as he felt...something, inside him. It was as if something was probing deep into his body but, not in his body. It was reaching deep, he felt it taking over his conscious thoughts. The familiar deep laughter resonated through him. He distantly heard gasps and screams amongst the crowd.

"You're a fool, Captain Rogers, you mess with a power I'm sure you've heard of, but never once gave any heed" the cold, demented voice stated, unrushed and resolute. The lanky man sounded irritated and disgusted, Steve fought to move his body, something was preventing him from moving, even lifting his head was impossible. Frozen with his head down, he could only see the lower legs of the attacker.

"People are all so dense" Mordred hissed, raising his voice and sweeping his gaze across the speechless crowd. To onlookers, the mighty Captain America, the first avenger, knelt defeated before the slender man, and this caused fear to spread like a disease. Steve fought harder to break free of his trance, but it felt as if phantom vines were entangling him.

The man moved forward, stepping over the woman and brushing past the Captain.

"You all have so much power, so much potential, and yet you are blinded by such mundane things" his deep baritone echoed around the too silent lobby, bouncing off the smooth surfaces. A soft smile crossed his pale face, he seemed to space out for a second.

"Don't worry", he spoke softer now, but still clear for all to here, "I won't bore you with a monologue". Turning back to the motionless Captain, still crouched beside the barely conscious woman. He stepped forward so he was directly behind the fallen hero. In a blur of speed, Mordred whipped out a deadly, curved dagger from his jacket, brandishing it high in his right hand. The crowd exploded in a frenzy of horrified noises.

Taking no notice, the psychopath brought the gleaming blade down for inspection. Twirling the cold steel in his hands, he looked it over with a calculating eye, noting the sharpness of its cutting edge. Everything seeming to be in order, his sinister stare settled on the back of one Captain Steve Rogers. The shadowed eyes narrowed in a malevolent glare.

Steve's heart raced as his head was forced backwards, pulled up by a nameless power. As his head was moved, he only just caught the look of despair and desperation on the half dead woman's face. Moving further, he saw the terror struck expressions of the civilians surrounding him and he fought harder still against the lunatics control. His head was pressured back until his gaze was locked on the high roof. The Captain's stomach dropped as he caught sight of the insane man and, more specifically, what he had in his hand. He battled fiercer still against the bindings inside.

"Not many can say they've killed an avenger" he stated coolly, unrushed by the pleas from people in the crowd. An involuntary shudder passed through the hero's body as Mordred pressed the cool metal against his jugular.

"I will take much pride in ending you" the deranged man snarked, the crazed smirk returning. In a single, swift motion the blade was raised high above his head, glinting in the lights of the foyer.

The numbness almost completely enveloped Mel now. It was a struggle just to stay awake, but she couldn't give out now, not with her would be saviour approaching his deathbed. She felt so weak and useless, she couldn't even yell some advice to him for breaking free of a spirit hold. She closed her eyes, unable to continue watching, she hoped both of their deaths would be quick. The darkness took her almost instantaneously.

Steve closed his eyes tightly, the only movement apart from breathing he was capable of making. He hoped that in his death, the other avengers would track this creep down. He breathed out, waiting for the blade to pierce deep into his neck. Instead of metal screaming through the air, he heard something that made him gasp in relief. The sound of a repulsor firing followed by an agonising screech.

The Captain yelped as the phantom tendrils were ripped free and he was in full control once more. Springing to his feet, Steve whirled to face his assailant. The smell of charred flesh immediately assaulted his nose and he winced as he saw the man had backed off, the hand that had held the dagger clutched to his chest. It was badly burned.

"Right, who's this nutcase, seriously pops I leave you alone for ten minutes and you've either destroyed some of my tech or are about to be stabbed by some scrawny weirdo" God Steve had never been so happy to hear that cocky asshole.

He advanced toward the man, the stranger who had almost succeeded in killing him. Tony strutted up beside him, his iconic red and gold armor setting the Captain at ease, prepared in case the insane man attacked. The watching crowd began to cheer and applaud.

"Seriously though, who the hell is this guy?" Stark questioned, for once not working the crowd as he usually would.

"I have no idea" Steve growled "but he came pretty damn close".

"Well, uh, guy, not bad but, really, do you have a name? I like to know the names of all the people I beat so I can add them to the list of asses I've kicked" Tony snarked.

Surprising both avengers, the creep raised his dark eyes and looked them both in the eye, one at a time. They would be lying if they said they weren't a little creeped out by the man, especially the Captain. The Cheshire grin split his face once more.

"My name is Mordred, and this is far from over" with that, he simply turned and walked off. Tony prepared to blast the man straight in his slender back, but to the shock of everyone present he seemed to fade before their eyes. Disappearing seemingly into thin air. Several long seconds passed by, no one moved, not a thing stirred.

Steve was the first to come to his senses, trying to make sense of everything he had just seen, the man's head snapped upward as he remembered the woman for the second time today. The woman who was seemingly at the centre of this whole ordeal.

Turning on his heel, Steve ran over to where the motionless body lay. He heard the robotic sounds as Tony followed.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend Capsicle" the genius teased, disbelief was still clear in his voice however.

"I've never seen her before" Steve muttered tiredly, ignoring Stark's comment.

"Well she's not gonna be able to tell us anything until she wakes up, take her to one of the spare rooms up in the penthouse, she can stay here until she gives us some answers" Tony declared, his mask sliding up to reveal his face. Steve stared up at him.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital Stark?" He couldn't quite comprehend the fact that Tony Stark was willingly offering up one of his rooms to a complete stranger.

"I don't know what you just saw Cap, but I just saw a man almost kill you and then disappear into thin air, I have some questions, besides, if we put her in a hospital who'll stop that freak if he comes back for her?" the egotistical hero was surprisingly serious.

Steve pondered this, they were actually pretty valid points. Whoever this Mordred guy was, he had been pretty serious about killing this woman. He was curious himself about both of these people as well, he had seen her use some sort of... blue light, to repel Mordred when he attacked her.

Quickly nodding to Tony, Steve gently picked up the limp body.

"I'll deal with the crowd control" Tony whispered, before raising his voice to calm and disperse the crowd. Confusion still thick in the room, many began to shout out questions. It wouldn't be long before the press arrived.

It seemed Tony was just as good at breaking up crowds as he was fighting battles, but with being a billionaire that was to be expected. The crowd scattered relatively quickly, a good number of people were seated on couches and in varying positions on the floor, too shocked to move for the time being.

With the lobby clearing, Steve swiftly headed in the direction of the elevators. The womanss fragile body held bridal style in his arms.

Man I'm so glad I got that finished! This chapter was quite a challenge, I hope you all enjoy it. Mordred's a creepy bastard :)

Next chapter will be full of explanations, science and hopefully humour.

ArtisticAuthor


End file.
